Typically a forced air heater involves the use of a fan for pulling ambient air through and over the combustion chamber. As the air flows through the chamber, it is introduced to a fuel source and an ignition source. The ignition source, commonly a spark plug, combusts the fuel to release heat into the air flow.
Some forced air heaters are only capable of delivering a single speed air flow. While effective for some heating purposes, a single air flow inside a forced air heater does not offer the desired control of the air flow through the heater. This can produce an uncomfortable condition in the area heated by the forced air heater as the space can become too hot and dry. Simply turning off the forced air heater is not really a viable solution as it allows cold temperatures to quickly penetrate the area. Additionally, reducing the air flow can result in incomplete combustion, unburned fuel, and fumes.
There exist a need for a forced air heater with improved fuel delivery and air flow control through and over the heater combustion chamber.